A Lost Kyo
by AinoAika
Summary: Kyo mysteriously disappears leaving Tohru alone with their two kids. Will Tohru find out what happened to her beloved Kyo? Will their children finally be able to meet their father? Or will they grow up with only a mother? Read to find out!


_Alright! Here's a small thing I did a year or so ago. I thought I'd post this to get everyone's opinion on it. If it's liked well enough or if I get a few good reveiws, I might add a chapter or two to this and give you all a happy story. I'm really proud of this one. Reading through it now, I'm surprised I knew all these verbs and adjectives when I wrote this! No spoilers in this one so no worries! My, can't you just __see Hatori sitting in that rocker? It fits him, yes?_

_Also, **I don't own any of these guys** except Kyousuke and Tsukiya. If I did own everyone else, this wouldn't be a FanFic, now would it? _

_ If you need any help on translating the japanese in here, It'll all be at the bottom. Happy Reading! Oh, and leave a review or two!_

* * *

She smiled, tears once again filling her eyes as a warmly wrapped bundle was placed in her arms. Although she was overjoyed, she couldn't help but feel some sadness this little girl would have to grow up without a father too. Pushing back a bit of the blanket, Tohru saw that her new baby girl had her father's dark eyes but her mother's light brown hair. Before she could get any farther than that, however, another bundle was placed in her arms. This one had the same bright orange hair that Kyo had had but much brighter eyes, the same eyes Tohru saw every time she looked in a mirror. Surprised at this second child, she looked up only to find her loving friends.

"This one's a boy!" whispered a smiling blonde boy. Behind him, a brown haired Hiro sat quietly with a sleeping Kisa in his lap. Hiro, now tall and now seventeen, could only smile. Beside him, two light-haired men dozed, leaning on each other, Yuki and Haru. On Tohru's other side, an eager Kagura and an amazed Rin watched the two children sleep in their friend's arms. Most of the older members of Tohru's family had gone home a while ago with promises of coming back in the morning but a tired Hatori sat in a rocking chair smiling with a sad, reminiscing look about him. Just looking at him, one could tell he was thinking about a happier time.

Happier times… just thinking about them made fresh tears blur Tohru's vision.

"Tohru?" came a soft voice, "Tohru, here…This…It was his bracelet…" Kisa had awoken and was now putting a small black and white beaded bracelet onto the boy's tiny wrist. She then proceeded to tie a small ribbon of Tohru's on the tiny wrist of the other newborn.

"They're so tiny…Tohru, I just wish Kyo could've—" just then the door of the small hospital room was slammed open as an annoyed Arisa and a mellow shigure waltzed in, followed by a dark Hanajima.

"Last time I'm letting you drive! You drove past the building over twelve times—Oh my…. Tohru! There's _two_ of them!" What started out as an annoyed scolding turned into a stunned whisper. Arisa came in closer to see if her eyes were deceiving her. "Oh, _Tohru!_ …What are you going to _name_ them?"

The small, cozy room, which had been filled only seconds ago with muttered complaints of the loud noise, went surprisingly quiet. From the looks of them, none of them had any ideas either. Only Hanajima looked unworried but she was busy figuring out how to work some gadget she managed to get a hold of.

"I know!" piped up Momiji, "Let's name her 'Tsukiya' and call her Kiya! And we can name him, Miji!" He grinned in childish delight.

"Miji? As in Momiji? I'm not letting you name my godchild Miji! We'll name him Kyousuke. In honor of Kyo." Arisa declared with considerable authority.

"You know, you should let Tohru name them, they're her kids." Hiro piped up from in the back.

"I must agree with him." Hanajima said, seconding the notion.

"Eh, no! No, It's okay! I like those names! Kyousuke and Kiya, it's cute!"

"If you don't like them you don't have to keep them." Said Haru in a rather bored tone. "Your kids."

"Eh, eh! No, It's fine!"

"Hmm," chuckled Yuki, "You've not changed a bit Tohru." At that comment, all they could do was smile.

"May I hold one?" Timidly asked Kisa and Tohru unhesitatingly handed her Kyousuke who was immediently placed in Hiro's lap who lovingly held him. Kiya was then passed to a beaming Momiji. However, just as the small girl was pressed against the blonde's chest, there was a puff of smoke and a certain furry animal was purring in his arms.

"Oh no…" 

* * *

_...Five years later... _

"Tohru! It's your birthday, right? You're twenty-six, right? Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Come, We'll all go out for dinner! My treat!" Came an excited voice from over the phone. _How'd he figure that out?! _She thought, surprised.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Momiji continued on before she could answer, "We'll all go ice skating and we can teach Kyousuke and Kiya how to do tricks and stuff! It'll be fun! We'll come pick you up in a few hours! Dress warmly!" A small beep said that he had hung up. Surprised, Tohru could only laugh, _I guess none of us have changed, really. _ She hung up the phone and went to go find her little 'angels'.

"Kyousuke! Tsukiya! Kyou! Kiya! Where are you two hiding?!" Tohru called, looking in a few cabinets and under a few tables and chairs on her way to the bedroom. She reached the one and only bedroom of their small apartment and quickly glanced around the small room. Furnished with a single twin-sized bed, two tiny beds, a small closet and a plain dresser, she knew that there were many places for them to hide in here. However, with just that single glance, she knew exactly where they were. She grinned, and said, "Hmm, now where could those two be?" in an innocent voice and walked over to the closet, grabbing a few bits of clothing while pretending to look for them. A giggle and whispered "shh!" came from underneath the beds. With a motherly smile, Tohru dropped down onto her hands and knees and looked underneath the two tiny beds.

"Noo!" Squealed one.

"Mama! You found us!" Giggled the other. They truly were their parent's children.

"Come on you two, we're going to see Uncle Miji today!" She said, picking up the clothes she had taken out and laying them out on each little bed. The two small children crawled out and quickly stripped off their pajamas, replacing them the clothes Tohru had picked for them. Tohru could only lovingly watch as the two scurried back and forth across the room, cleaning this, straightening that, brushing their hair and teeth, finding a shoe to match that one and a sock to match this one. When they finished, they stood there with identical grins on their faces and identically wrapped boxes in their hands. She kneeled down so she was at eye-level with them.

"Mama today is your birthday!" Kyou said lovingly.

"Nee-chan and Hiro-nii took us shopping yesterday and we got you these!" Finished Kiya.

"Otanjyobi Omedetou!" They cried happily together, hugging their mother tightly.

"Oh, you guys are just too cute!" she said, clinging tightly to them.

* * *

_...Later, Ice skating... _

"…And be careful not to fall. Don't trip anyone and make sure you stay with –"

"Mama we know! Now can we go please?" whined Kyousuke again. He was anxious to show his mother all the tricks Momiji had taught them last time.

"Yeah, Tohru, I'll watch them. They'll be fine, I promise." Said Yuki's smiling face. Tohru sighed, saying, "Fine, go on. I'll be there in a second."

"Yay!" cried an energized Kiya, "Come on Kyou, come on Momiji! Let's go!" With that, the four of them went with Haru, Hiro and Kisa onto the slick ice. Putting on her own ice skates, Tohru quickly followed them, doing a few large circles to get used to the ice once again.

"Ah, Mama watch me!" called Kiya as she did a little spin, giggling.

"Mama! Mama! Watch this!" shouted Kyou as he did his own little spin. Tohru smiled, praising them, then went on to skate beside an energetic Shigure and Haru while the twins and Momiji continued spinning in circles.

"Happy Birthday Tohru." Said a mellow Hatsuharu, as he tried to give her a hug but ended up with his face on the ice. "Ow…anyways, Happy birthday!" he said as he got up and hugged Tohru, this time without either of them falling.

"So!" said Shigure, starting up a discussion. "Twenty-six…two five-year-old adorable kids…no boyfriend… Whatever are you going to do?" he said innocently with the result of being hit atop the head by Yuki who had suddenly appeared.

"Um, um…I know! We'll go visit Mom and Kyo!" she said with her usual cheerfulness.

"Tohru-chan…you know kyo—"

"We could bring them some cake and we'll have a picnic, just like we have always done." She continued, cutting off Shigure. For many years, Tohru had been hiding her grief of Kyo's supposed death. The truth was that she hoped and wished that he had only gotten lost and that the letter they had received was a lie. The letter was signed, too, by Akito. Kyo had said he'd be going to train with Shishou for a few months and he'd be back in time for the twins to be born…

_My Dear Tohru,_

_I'm sorry that I had to take Kyo from you at such a short notice but it was needed. Kyo and I have gone to meet 'Shishou' in the Northern Mountains. Do not come for us, we'll all be back in time for the twins. Kyo had wanted to go train some for awhile now but did not want to leave you but with twins on the way, he will need all the training he can get. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Akito_

…but the twins were born and a few years passed with no sign of Kyo. Sure, Shishou returned but he said he hadn't seen Kyo since before the letter. Sure, Akito returned, but he denied having seen Kyo since their highschool graduation. So a few more years passed, the twins learning to read and write, talk and walk, sing and play, fight and cook and all without ever knowing their father. When the twins turned five, the Sohmas gave up. They had a tombstone carved and by Tohru's request, set beside Kyoko Honda's grave. It had hurt Shishou deeply, knowing he had failed to help another zodiac cat and he quit even talking about Kyo. All through this, however, only Tohru continued to hope for his return.

* * *

End.

* * *

**Japanese used:**

Nee-chan: Older sister. Refers to Kisa.

Hiro-nii: Older brother Hiro.

Otanjyobi Omedeto: Happy birthday or literally 'Congratulations on your birthday'.


End file.
